Of Their Own Accord
Of Their Own Accord is the eleventh single-player campaign level of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Plot Elements of the US Army, including the 75th Ranger Regiment are recuperating in an evacuation center beneath the Washington Monument in Washington, D.C. Unfortunately, the site has come under attack by Russian forces that are advancing into Washington, D.C. and the site itself must be evacuated. The Russians have captured many buildings in the capital, erecting SAM sites and pillboxes with caches of anti-vehicle weapons in the northern half of the city. After retaking the Department of Commerce building, Ramirez and the rest of Foley's squad halt the Russian advance on the Washington Monument. Despite their efforts, the squad is overrun and forced to evacuate via a UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter. Manning the minigun, Ramirez is able to buy the evacuating forces some time, but the helicopter takes numerous hits from SAM missiles and crashes. Making a desperate last stand, the Rangers are about to be overrun by Russian troops as a searchlight passes over Ramirez, causing his vision to go white. Walkthrough In this level the player controls Private James Ramirez, starting in a makeshift hospital beneath the National Mall. There are several weapons that can be picked up before walking outside, including a scoped M14 EBR, an M16A4w/ Red Dot Sight, a Desert Eagle, and an AT4. As the player exits the bunker, the damaged Washington Monument can be seen as the war rages into the capital city of Washington D.C. Hunter 2-1 advances along a road where additional M16s can be picked up off of dead soldiers. Eventually the player will reach the Department of Commerce, where several M14 EBRs and an AT4 lay against a wall. Russian forces in the building bring Hunter 2-1 to a halt. An LAV from Brigade Combat Team 1 is peeled off to provide fire support. Sergeant Foley leads the squad through the Department of Commerce (Herbert C. Hoover Building) where a SAM site may be destroyed on a balcony (though this is not an objective) before coming to the southwest corner of the fifth floor. The player provides fire support with a M82 with a Thermal Scope against Russians armed with Javelins. Once this is completed, the player defends the position from "foot mobiles" coming into the building; using Claymores to cover the advance corridors, the Russians halt their assault. Foley then directs the squad to use enemy Javelins to take out as many enemy vehicles as possible, buying the Washington Monument evacuation site valuable time to extract the wounded; however, one (or more) Mi-28(s) will take notice and attack the crow's nest in which Hunter 2-1 is located. These can be shot down with Javelins, an assault rifle, or grenade launcher (although this is extremely difficult); this is not required as an objective, and may allow Russian soldiers time to flank the player. Command then informs the squad that they are in danger of being overrun by Russian forces, suggesting that they retreat to the roof. The squad rendezvous with several Navy SEAL teams on the roof, boarding a UH-60 Black Hawk and the player mounts a minigun loaded with High Explosive rounds to neutralize more Russian infantry and vehicles at the World War II Memorial. Despite their efforts, Russian forces overrun the area and Overlord orders all U.S. forces to evacuate the city, issuing "Evacuation Order April". The chopper is hit by enemy SAM fire from Robert F. Kennedy Department of Justice Building. Sgt. Foley tells the pilot to bring it up and take out any SAM sites. The chopper soon takes another hit and crashes. Ramirez and several other Rangers survive to make their last stand. Pvt. Wade hands the player an M4A1 with one full magazine, but gets killed in the process. From where the squad is trapped, they fend off as many Russian troops as possible with what ammo remains. After using up the last magazine Sgt. Foley gives the player, a Havoc searchlight light shines on the player, whiting out the screen. Level complete. Congrats! Weapon Loadout In this level, the player starts with an M4A1 Carbine with a Holographic Sight and M203 Grenade Launcher and an M9. However in the starting bunker, there is also an M16A4 with a Red Dot Sight, M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle, Desert Eagle, and an AT4 to choose from. The player also starts with Claymores and C4. Starting File:M4A1.png|M4A1 Carbine w/ Holographic Sight and M203 Grenade Launcher File:M92FS.png|M9 File:Claymore_II.png|Claymores File:C4iwi.png|C4 In the Bunker File:M16A4.png|M16A4 w/ Red Dot Sight File:M14EBR.png|M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle File:Eagle.png|Desert Eagle File:AT4.png|AT4 Dropped by Allies / Found in Level File:M16A4.png|M16A4 (with or without ACOG Scope/M203 Grenade Launcher) File:Vector.png|Vector (with or without Red Dot Sight) File:M4A1.png|M4A1 Carbine (with or without M203, or with both M203 and ACOG Scope) File:STRIKER.png|Striker (with or without Red Dot Sight) File:P90.png|P90 (with or without Red Dot Sight or Holographic Sight) File:RPG7.png|RPG-7 File:AK-47_Lv70_II.png|AK-47 w/ Red Dot Sight, Holographic Sight, ACOG Scope, or Shotgun File:UMP45.png|UMP45 w/ ACOG Scope or Holographic Sight File:PP2000_II.png|PP2000 File:FAL_II.png|FAL w/ Shotgun or ACOG Scope File:TAR21.png|TAR-21 w/ Holographic Sight or MARS Sight File:Javelin.png|Javelin File:Barrett50.png|Barrett .50cal (Mounted in the crow's nest, can only be used not picked up. Equipped with thermal optics.) Intel Items Intel No 28 '(1/2 Intel) Just after the player enters the building, in the hallway the player goes down (between the lobby and the room where the unnamed ranger is killed dragging along a fallen comrade.) In an elevator with 2 dead rangers, where the doors are closing on one of the latter. '''Intel No 29 '(2/2 Intel) On the floor inside where an enemy was hiding behind a door and just before the Men's restroom door. (near the SAM you plant C4 on.) Transcript '''Cutscene Emergency Broadcast System:'' '' PRINCE GEORGE'S COUNTY RESIDENTS''' ARE INSTRUCTED TO GO DIRECTLY TO THE HEALTH DEPARTMENT AT 147 KIRKWOOD AVE. PICK-UPS EVERY 15 MINUTES FROM COMMUNITY COLLEGE CAMPUS IN UNIVERSITY TOWN. /// EMERGENCY EVACUATION IN PROGRESS. /// HEAD IMMEDIATELY TO YOUR NEAREST SERVICE SHELTER. TROOPS WILL BE THERE TO MEET YOU. BRING A PHOTO ID AND NO MORE THAN ONE BAGGAGE ITEM PER PERSON. /// BE AWARE OF YOUR SURROUNDINGS. REMAIN ALERT. '''Washington D.C., U.S.A. Pvt. James Ramirez starts in a bunker. As he moves around explosions shake the room, and soldiers are seen overlooking electronics and wounded soldiers. Ranger: We've got wounded! Ramirez meets up with Sgt. Foley, Cpl. Dunn and the team at the entrance. Ranger: On your feet - we're Oscar Mike. Sgt. Foley: Roger, Two-One Actual out. Listen up! This evac site is getting hit hard and we need to buy 'em some time! Hooah? Rangers: Hooah! The team moves out of the bunker. Overlord: All callsigns, the LZ is under heavy fire. Uncover enemy positions and engage potential targets. As the player comes out of the bunker, he sees the damaged Washington Monument. American evac choppers evacuating wounded and Russian attack helicopters attacking ground forces are seen flying around Washington D.C. The team heads toward the Department of Commerce. A Javelin missile is seen fired from the top corner of the building and flying down towards an Abrams tank on the street. Ranger: Incoming! Take cover! Sgt. Foley: Overlord, this is Hunter Two-One Actual. Requesting airstrike, over! Overlord: Uh, negative Two-One Actual, all available air units are currently tasked with multiple casevacs along the Potomac. Proceed west to the target building and provide support, out. Sgt. Foley: Everyone move up, get out of the killzone! We gotta buy some time for those casevac birds! Overlord, Two-One Actual! We're screening west with no adjacent support, and friendly victors from BCT One are hauling ass past us, over! Overlord: Roger. Brigade Combat Team One has already peeled off an LAV to provide suppression, over. As the team moves up to the front of the building, and LAV is seeing firing at the upper floors, suppressing the enemy. Sgt. Foley: All right! BCT One's LAV has them suppressed! Get ready to move on my mark! Ready! Go go go! If the player is a bit behind... Sgt. Foley: Ramirez! Move up and stay out of that LAV's line of fire! Under cover fire, the team enters the Department of Commerce. Sgt. Foley: Move up! Go! Go! They engage foot-mobiles in the building. Sgt. Foley: Use your grenade launchers! Move in! They pass the lobby into the hallway. Sgt. Foley: Overlord, this is Two-One Actual, be advised, we're inside and proceeding to the upper floors. Overlord: Roger, Overlord copies all. The team engages hostiles in the hallway. Sgt. Foley: Fire team has been suppressed in Section One-Alpha. Overlord: Solid copy, Two-One. Sgt. Foley: Overlord, this is Hunter Two-One Actual. proceeding to the mezzanine. Tell the LAV from BCT One to hold their fire, over. Overlord: Copy that, Two-One, good hunting. The team goes up the stairs to the second floor. They engage hostiles. Sgt. Foley: Hostiles suppressed in Section Two-Echo. Overlord: Roger that, Two-One. The team moves up a pile of rubble up to the fourth floor. The damaged Capitol Building is seen out in the distance. Cpl. Dunn: That's the freakin' Capitol Building, man. Overlord: Hunter Two-One be advised, hostiles on the southwest corner of the fifth floor are hammering the evac site, over. Sgt. Foley: Solid copy, Overlord. We are Oscar Mike to the fifth floor. Out. The team engages more hostiles on the fourth floor and on a balcony across them. Ramirez plants C4 on a SAM site sitting outside and destroys it. Hostiles are eliminated. Sgt. Foley: Enemy fire team eliminated in Section Four-Charlie. Overlord: Copy that, Two-One. The team heads up the stairs to the fifth floor. Sgt. Foley: Overlord, We're on the fifth floor, proceeding to the southwest corner. Shadows are seen across the hall. Cpl. Dunn: I got movement. Sgt. Foley: Watch your sectors. Check those corners. The team engages hostiles on the fifth floor. The enemy's crow's nest on the southwest corner is in sight. Sgt. Foley: All Hunter units, I have a visual on the enemy's crow's nest on the southwest corner. Move forward and clear it out. The team clears the crow's nest. Sgt. Foley: Overlord this is Hunter Two-One Actual. We have secured the enemy's crow's nest on the southwest corner. Overlord: Overlord copies all. The evac site at the Washington Monument reports several transports away, but they are still vulnerable. Can you provide support from your position, over? Sgt. Foley: Roger that! We're sittin' on a stockpile of enemy munitions! We'll dig in and burn through their ammo! Out! Ramirez, get on that sniper rifle! Scan for targets to the south of the Washington Monument! Evac Site: All callsigns on this net, this is the Washington Monument Evac Site! We're holding on our own but have glassed enemies to the west and are taking fire from that direction! Sgt. Foley: We got foot-mobiles firing Javelin rockets on the evac site! Ramirez, get on the Barrett and take them out! Ramirez mans the "M82 50. Caliber Sniper Rifle" and snipes out Javelin soldiers. Overlord: 'Hunter Two-One be advised, you have enemy foot mobiles converging on your position...stay frosty. ''After about ten shots... '''Cpl. Dunn: Hostiles in the perimeter! Open fire! Open fire! The team engages incoming hostiles. Cpl. Dunn: Taking fire! Taking fire! Foot mobiles in the perimeter! Overlord: Hunter Two-One, recommend you clear outta there...I see a mass of foot-mobiles converging on your position... Sgt. Foley: Negative negative! I have eyes on enemy armor and helicopters advancing on the evac site from the south and southwest! Ramirez, use some of this ordnace to take out the enemy vehicles! Move! Ramirez! Take out those vehicles! The evac site is taking heavy fire! Enemy vehicles are closing in! Take 'em out! Ramirez and his team man Javelins and fire on enemy helicopters and BTRs, providing support for the evac site. Overlord: Hunter Two-One, you've bought the evac site valuable time! Well done! Now get your ass to the roof ASAP...you are in danger of being overrun! Sgt. Foley: Roger that, we're headed to the rooftop! Everyone, move out! Get to the roof and RV with the SEAL Team! Move! Move! The team heads up the stairs and up the rubble to the roof. Sgt. Foley: We're out of time! Go! Cpl. Dunn: Hostiles closing in! Sgt. Foley: Move up! Go! Go! The team reaches the rooftop where a Black Hawk is waiting. Dagger Two-One: Hunter, this is Dagger Two-One. We are in position at the LZ on the rooftop, what's your status? The team boards the helicopter, Ramirez mans the minigun. As they take off, across them, an Russian helicopter fires its missiles but misses. A Ranger fires a stinger and shoots it down. Sgt. Foley: Overlord, we've linked up with the SEALs on the rooftop and are heading out. Interrogative - has the Washington Monument site been evacuated, over? Overlord: '''Negative Two-One, they're still pinned down by infantry and light armor from the World War 2 Memorial. Doesn't look good from here, over! '''Sgt. Foley: Copy Overlord, we'll do what we can from the air, out! Dagger Two-One carrying Hunter Two-One flies towards the WWII Memorial. Dagger Two-One: Dagger Two, SAM launch! Break left break left! SAMs are launched from the WWII Memorial, Little Bird Dagger Two-Two is shot down. Sgt. Foley: Overlord, Dagger Two-Two is hit and going down! The chopper flies over the WWII Memorial. Dagger Two-One: RPG teams at the World War 2 memorial...pull that trigger till they don't get up. Ramirez fires the minigun, spraying at RPG teams, light armor vehicles, and a lifting helicopter. Dagger Two-One: Enemy gunship lifting off twelve o'clock, War Memorial. As the chopper flies over and fires on the Memorial, radio chatter is heard from Overlord telling units to fall back while evacuating as many personel as they can. Evac Site: Dagger Two, the Washington Monument is taking fire from the main road! Overlord: Overlord to all units, Evacuation Order April, I repeat, Evacuation Order April! Everyone get the hell outta there! Ramirez sprays the minigun on the main road. SAMs are launched from the Department of Justice, shooting down the other Little Bird and damaging Dagger Two-One. Sgt. Foley: Overlord, we're hit, but still in the air. We've got a massive SAM battery at the Department of Justice...we're going in! The chopper hovers along the fourth floor of the Dept. of Justice, Ramirez sprays the minigun at RPG foot-mobiles all along the floor. Dagger Two-One: We're losing altitude control! Sgt. Foley: Take us up! If we're going down, we're takin' those SAM sites with us! Dagger Two-One flies over the roof of the building, Ramirez fires at the SAM battery, but the Russians have launched their missiles. Dagger Two-One: SAM launch! Hang on! The chopper is hit and starts to spin. Dagger Two-One: We're hit! Mayday mayday, this is Dagger Two-One. We are going down at grid square Papa Bravo 2... The chopper crashes... Trivia See Of Their Own Accord/Trivia. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2